Hades
| zdjęcie = 5x20 Hades.png | znany jako = Władca Podziemia | pochodzenie = Olimp | miejsce zamieszkania = *Pieczara w Podziemiu (dawniej) *Olimp (dawniej) | wiek = | status = nie żyje | powód śmierci = zniszczony przez Zelenę przy użyciu Kryształu Olimpu | odpowiednik = | gatunek = bóg | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = niebieskie | włosy = *blond *niebieskie (kiedy płoną) | miłość = | zajęcie = | debiut = "Dusze tych, którzy odeszli" | aktor = Greg Germann | więcej = tak }} Hades to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Dusze tych, którzy odeszli piątego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Greg Germann. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Hades był bogiem, synem Kronosa i młodszym bratem Zeusa. W pewnym momencie życia ojciec wybrał Zeusa jako swojego następcę w sprawowaniu władzy na Olimpie, przez co zyskał on wszystko, o czym marzył jego brat. To wzbudziło w Hadesie niechęć i gniew do pozostałych członków rodziny. Ostatecznie postanowił zdobyć Kryształ Olimpu, potężną broń należącą do władcy Olimpu. Aby tego dokonać, Hades zabił Kronosa, który trzymał kryształ w swojej sypialni. Kiedy do komnaty wszedł Zeus, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co uczynił jego brat. Udało mu się powstrzymać Hadesa zanim ten zdążył zabić też jego. W ramach kary Zeus sprawił, że serce Hadesa zatrzymało się, i tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości mógł sprawić, aby ponownie zaczęło bić. Gdyby udało mu się to osiągnąć, mógłby wrócić do świata żywych jako w pełni ukształtowana osoba. Zeus rozbił także kryształ na dwie części, uniemożliwiając bratu jego naprawę bez bijącego serca. Wkrótce Hades został władcą Podziemia, gdzie nadzorował dusze ludzi, którzy mają niedokończone sprawy. Dawno temu do Podziemia przybył Orfeusz, aby odzyskać ukochaną Eurydykę. Mężczyzna nakarmił kobietę ambrozją, pokarmem bogów, dzięki czemu udało im się uciec z krainy zmarłych. Potem wściekły Hades ściął drzewo ambrozji, aby uniknąć takiej sytuacji w przyszłości. Hades na krótko opuścił swoją krainę, aby przybyć do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Pojawił się pod pokładem płynącego po morzu statku, aby zawrzeć umowę z Liamem Jonesem i zabezpieczyć jego przyszłość jako kapitan. Pragnąc dusz załogi okrętu, bóg zasugerował, aby mężczyzna celowo zatopił statek. W zamian za to zaoferował mu Oko Cyklonu, cenny klejnot, za który król sowicie go wynagrodzi. Liam przystał na jego propozycję i skierował statek w sam środek cyklonu. Zginęli wszyscy oprócz niego i jego brata, gdyż Hades ochronił ich przed śmiercią w ramach umowy. thumb|Hades zakochuje się w [[Zelena|Zelenie podczas wspólnej przejażdżki rowerem.]] Po przybyciu do Oz, Hades przedstawił się Złej Czarownicy, Zelenie, której podziękował za wysłanie wielu dusz do jego krainy. Zaproponował, że pomoże jej w odnalezieniu stracha na wróble, którego mózgu potrzebowała do rzucenia zaklęcia podróży w czasie, wierząc, że z powodu Dorotki nie zdoła tego osiągnąć. Zelena odrzuciła jego propozycję, ale kiedy wróciła do swojego pałacu, spotkała tam Hadesa. Mężczyzna, widząc zieloną babeczkę ze świeczką, podejrzewał, że obchodzi ona swoje urodziny, lecz Zelena wyprowadziła go z błędu, wyjaśniając mu, że nie zna daty swojego urodzenia, ponieważ została porzucona przez matkę. Hades ponownie zaoferował jej pomoc w znalezieniu stracha i opowiedział jej o swojej rywalizacji ze starszym bratem. Zabrał ją do miejsca, w którym wiele lat temu rozbił się sprowadzony przez tornado domek Dorotki. Tam pokazał jej rower należący do Dorotki, za pomocą którego może wyśledzić kobietę i przebywającego z nią stracha na wróble. Widząc zaciekawienie Zeleny pojazdem, Hades zaprosił ją na wspólną przejażdżkę. Po spontanicznej zabawie spadli z roweru i wylądowali na ziemi obok siebie, śmiejąc się. Następnie znaleźli domek Dorotki i przyglądali się mu z daleka, czekając na pojawienie się stracha na wróble. W tym czasie Hades otwarcie flirtował z Zeleną, a ta pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Chwilę przerwało pojawienie się stracha, który wyszedł z domku. Zelena odebrała mu mózg, a Dorotce pozwoliła żyć, tak aby mieszkańcy Oz wiedzieli, że zawiodła ich. Będąc świadkiem tego wszystkiego, Hades wrócił do pałacu przed Zeleną, aby przyszykować dla niej uroczysty posiłek. Gdy czarownica wróciła, mężczyzna wyznał jej miłość, a także wiarę w to, że pocałunek prawdziwej miłości między nimi uwolni go z klątwy, aby mogli być razem. Zelena prawie mu wierzyła, lecz później oskarżyła go o to, że manipuluje nią w celu wykorzystania zaklęcia podróży w czasie dla siebie. Kazała mu opuścić Oz, mając nadzieję, że nigdy nie zobaczy już jego twarzy. Przed zniknięciem Hades ostrzegł ją, że będzie żałować swojego wyboru. Po trzeciej klątwie thumb|left|Hades z płonącymi włosami wyjawia [[Cora|Corze karę, jaką dla niej przygotował.]] Hades zamieszkiwał pieczarę zlokalizowaną pod biblioteką w piekielnej wersji Storybrooke w Podziemiu. Po przybyciu Reginy wysłał Corę, aby nakłoniła ją do opuszczenia jego krainy. Kobieta ostrzegła córkę, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, jej ojciec będzie cierpieć. Ostatecznie próba Cory pozbycia się Henry'ego pozwoliła mu ukończyć jego niedokończoną sprawę, dzięki czemu jego dusza opuściła Podziemie i udała się w lepsze miejsce. Zasygnalizowała to wskazówka podziemnego zegara, która ruszyła się o jedną minutę. Następnie Cora udała się do Hadesa, kiedy ten słuchał muzyki klasycznej i miał robiony pedicure. Pomimo niepowodzenia misji, kobieta stwierdziła, że zrobiła wszystko, o co ją prosił. Zażądała, aby mężczyzna spełnił swoją część umowy i uratował dusze jej oraz jej córki. Hades jednakże był zdziwiony, iż Cora tak bardzo troszczy się o Reginę, zwłaszcza, że porzuciła swoje pierworodne dziecko, Zelenę, aby wyrwać się z żałosnego, chłopskiego żywota. Jako karę za niepowodzenie, mężczyzna zmienił kobietę w zabrudzoną córkę młynarza, aby spędziła całą wieczność na dostarczaniu worków mąki. Po tym, jak Hak pomógł uciec pewnemu więźniowi, Hades kazał swoim sługom zaciągnąć ciężko zranionego przez Cerbera pirata do swojego legowiska. Tam kapitan wykrzyczał mu, że go zabije, a gdy mężczyzna roześmiał mu się w twarz, gdyż już są w Podziemiu, dodał, że znajdzie coś gorszego niż śmierć. Hades ukucnął przy nim i zauważył, że spotkał on już jego pupila, po czym dodał, że sam nie jest aż tak pieszczotliwy. Gdy Mary Margaret, Emma i Regina poprosiły Herkulesa o pomoc w pokonaniu trzygłowego psa, Hades odwołał gwizdem bestię, podczas gdy sam postanowił stawić czoła grupie. Odmówił wyjaśnień dotyczących podobieństwa Podziemia do Storybrooke i celowo próbował zawstydzić swojego bratanka, mówiąc kobietom, że prawdziwy Herkules zmarł podczas starcia z Cerberem. Potem zostawił im zakrwawiony hak Killiana i zniknął. Później, kiedy Herkules i Megara wstąpili na Olimp, Hades wrócił do Haka i dał mu dłuto. Wyjaśnił, że początkowo chciał, aby jego przyjaciele opuścili Podziemie, lecz teraz zmienił zdanie, gdyż spowodowali oni zbyt wiele szkód w jego świecie. Zamierzał ich ukarać. W tym celu zmaterializował przed mężczyzną trzy czyste nagrobki i kazał mu wybierać przyjaciół, którzy zastąpią w Podziemiu tych, których dusze ocalili. thumb|Hades torturuje [[Killian Jones|Killiana.]] Kiedy Hak odmówił wybrania przyjaciół, którzy mają zostać w Podziemiu, Hades był rozczarowany i wściekły. Ciągnąc go za włosy, zaciągnął mężczyznę do łódki. Razem przypłynęli do pieczary, gdzie Hades przywiązał Haka do łańcuchów, które obniżały go do Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz. Nawet dotknięcie tej powierzchni wodnej zmieniało każdego w pozbawioną mózgu, udręczoną skorupę. Później sam wybrał osoby, które mają zostać w Podziemiu: wybrał Emmę, Śnieżkę i Reginę. Kiedy Emma przybyła do pieczary, by uratować Haka, Milah i pan Gold pozostali na łodzi, którą przypłynęli. Przed nimi pojawił się Hades, który zamroził kobietę. Mężczyzna chciał walczyć i w tym celu wyjął swój sztylet, ale Hades roześmiał się, gdyż chciał tylko porozmawiać. Zabrał Golda do swojej kryjówki, poczęstował winem i przyznał, że jest najwybitniejszym Mrocznym, którego podziwiał, a także znakomitym dostawcą wielu dusz. Zaproponował mu, że odeśle go do Storybrooke, by nadal robił to, co do niego należy, i zostawił grupę, z którą tu przybył, gdyż mocno go denerwują. W zamian miał zniszczyć łódkę, którą tu przybył. Hades wiedział też, że Gold sam rozwiąże problem z Milah, która widziała go. Hades widział też, jak Gold praktykował czary w lombardzie ojca. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego obraz Belle tak go przeraził, że stłukł kryształową kulę. Po przeprowadzeniu śledztwa dowiedział się, że Gold − jeszcze jako Rumpelsztyk − zawarł umowę z uzdrowicielem imieniem Fendrake. W zamian za zdrowie pierwszego dziecka miał ofiarować mu swego drugiego potomka. Mroczny zabił go, ale ten trafił do Podziemia, gdzie przepisał swą umowę z Rumpelsztykiem na Hadesa. W kuli Gold dostrzegł swoje drugie, jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko. Teraz Hades − który miał zamiar odesłać Golda zgodnie z pierwszą umową − podkreślił, że Mroczny będzie pracować dla niego i zrobi coś, co tylko sam może zrobić. W innym przypadku mógł zażądać natychmiastowej spłaty długu. thumb|left|Hades rozmawia z [[Liam Jones|Liamem.]] Odkrywając, że Liam pomaga bohaterom znaleźć księgę baśni, w której została opisana jego słabość, Hades złożył mu wizytę w barze, w którym pracował. Świadkiem ich rozmowy był kapitan Silver. Po wyczarowaniu drinków, bóg kazał starszemu bratu Jones zniszczyć z książki strony zawierające jego historię, w przeciwnym razie powie Killianowi o tym, że jest on odpowiedzialny za śmierć całej załogi statku. Liam wykonał jego polecenie, ale jego brat i tak poznał prawdę, po czym obaj zostali porwani przez kapitana Silvera i członków załogi, którzy pragnęli zemsty. Kiedy Jonesowie zostali zaciągnięci do ognistej jaskini, pojawił się Hades, który wrzucił w przepaść kapitana Silvera i zamierzał zrobić to samo z Killianem, gdyż uciekł z jego więzienia. Jako że Liam stanął w obronie brata, władca Podziemia wrzucił go w otchłań. Mimo że Killian próbował go wyciągnąć, Liam twierdził, że musi zapłacić za błąd, który uczynił w przeszłości. Gdy starszy Jones spadł w ognistą przepaść, płomienie zniknęły, pozwalając mu wejść na Olimp. Przerażony takim obrotem wydarzeń, Hades teleportował się, mówiąc Hakowi, że za wszystko zapłaci. Później strony z księgi baśni, które Liam wrzucił do studni, trafiły do jednej z pięciu rzek piekieł. Hades wyciągnął je, ujawniając, że była na nich opisana jego historia z Zeleną, po czym stwierdził, że ich tajemnica jest wciąż bezpieczna. Podczas pobytu w swojej kryjówce, Hades zmusił pana Golda, aby otworzył portal do Storybrooke, chcąc zdobyć dziecko Zeleny. Zamiast dziecka, portal wciągnął również Belle oraz Zelenę, a cała trójka wylądowała przed klasztorem w podziemnym miasteczku. Po odkryciu, że Zła Czarownica jest w jego krainie, Hades udał się do miasta, aby spotkać się z nią. Zelena oskarżyła go o to, że zamierza wykorzystać jej córeczkę do otwarcia portalu czasowego, ale Hades zaprzeczył jej zarzutom. Ponownie wyznał jej miłość i wyjaśnił, że specjalnie dla niej sprawił, iż jego kraina wygląda jak Storybrooke, gdyż wiedział, że kiedyś zamierzała rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Stwierdził także, że starał się uratować dla niej jej córkę przed bohaterami. Poprosił, aby została wraz z nim i obiecał pomóc jej w odebraniu jej dziecka Reginie, ale Zelena odmówiła, nadal nie ufając mu całkowicie. thumb|Władca Podziemia składa wizytę [[Gastonowi.]] Gdy Hades obserwował Zelenę z ukrycia, zauważył kwiat rosnący pomiędzy płytami chodnika. Zaintrygowany, mężczyzna wyrwał go i udał się do schroniska dla zwierząt, w którym pracował Gaston. Opowiedział mu o tym, że Belle i Rumpelsztyk znajdują się w Podziemiu. Aby umożliwić mu zemstę na bestii, podarował mu łuk i strzały zanurzone w Rzece Zagubionych Dusz, będące w stanie uwięzić Mrocznego w odmętach rzeki. W ten sposób bóg chciał zdusić w zarodku nadzieję, jaka zaczęła szerzyć się w jego królestwie − w jego mniemaniu − jak zaraza, która przyczyniła się do osłabienia jego mocy i rośnięcia kwiatów. Później wrócił do schroniska, kiedy Belle czekała na Gastona. Położył rękę na jej brzuchu i zaproponował kobiecie umowę. Zgodził się, aby zatrzymała swoje dziecko, jeżeli nie będzie mieszać się w walkę Gastona i pana Golda i pozwoli, aby jeden z nich wrzucił przeciwnika do Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz. Następnie odszedł, pozostawiając jej czas do namysłu. Potem pojawił się w porcie, kiedy Belle, aby ratować pana Golda, wrzuciła Gastona do rzeki. Był usatysfakcjonowany przebiegiem wydarzeń i powiedział małżonkom, że nadal ma w ręku ich dziecko, ponieważ kobieta nie spełniła warunków umowy. Następnie wyrwał rosnący w pobliżu kwiat, który zaczął więdnąć w jego rękach. Hades podziękował Belle za zabicie nadziei, po czym zniknął, a zwiędły kwiat podarował Zelenie. Hades dowiedział się, że Ruby przybyła do Podziemia w poszukiwaniu Zeleny, dlatego też udał się do niej, aby ostrzec ją przed niespodziewanym gościem. Kobieta obawiała się, że przez pojawienie się Ruby zerwie cienką nić porozumienia z Reginą i nie ujrzy już swego dziecka. Mimo że Hades zachęcał ją, aby dołączyła go niego i razem pokonali bohaterów, Zelena stwierdziła, że jej obecność w Podziemiu dobiegła końca. Mężczyzna postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Pojawił się w restauracji prowadzonej przez Emily Brown, kiedy przybyły do niej Śnieżka, Emma, Regina i Ruby, chcąc znaleźć sposób na wybudzenie Dorotki z klątwy snu, którą rzuciła na nią Zelena. Kobiety miały nadzieję, że klątwę zdoła złamać pocałunek jej ciotki. Hades wlał do zupy staruszki wodę z Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz, przez co po jej wypiciu kobieta zamieniła się w kałużę, zanim zdążyła pomóc bohaterom. Bóg przysiągł Reginie, że jej siostra nic o tym nie wiedziała, a potem roześmiał się na słowa Emmy, że mają szansę z nim wygrać. Następnie cynicznie wziął szmatkę, dzięki której wyżymał resztki Emily do słoika. Ogłosił, że każdego, kto pomoże bohaterom, spotka taki sam los, po czym chciał wiedzieć, czy jest ktoś chętny na coś takiego. Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, powiedział Emmie, że ciężko być wybawicielką, jeśli nikt nie chce wybawienia, po czym zniknął. Później do jego kryjówki przyszła Zelena, która po rozmowie z Belle postanowiła dać mu szansę na bycie razem. Mężczyzna wylał resztki ciotki Em do Rzeki Zagubionych Dusz, po czym wyznał, że dokonał tego wszystkiego bezinteresownie, by ją uszczęśliwić. Następnie wznieśli toast za cierpienie Dorotki, nieświadomi tego, że Ruby wybudziła ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Po tym, jak Hades dowiedział się o podstępnie Davida, związanym z zamianą przez Haka imienia Śnieżki na jej męża, pozwalając tym samym kobiecie na opuszczenie Podziemia, bóg stworzył nagrobki dla wszystkich pozostałych bohaterów, aby żaden z nich nie mógł opuścić jego krainy. thumb|left|Hades podczas randki z [[Zelena|Zeleną pyta ją, czy zechciałaby siać chaos razem z nim.]] Hades zabrał Zelenę na nocną przejażdżkę po obrzeżach podziemnego Storybrooke. Na wzgórzu wykopał dół, w którym rozpalił ognisko, i rozłożył dla kobiety piknik z winem. Po pokazaniu jej leżącego w oddali miasta, mężczyzna stwierdził, że zasługuje ona na coś więcej niż tylko gnijącą replikę Storybrooke. Chciał udać się z nią do prawdziwego Storybrooke, jak tylko jego serce znów zacznie bić. Gdy Zelena spytała go o jego plany w Podziemiu, Hades powiedział, że jest gotów zrezygnować z nich, jeśli razem z nią może stworzyć rodzinę. Zelena wątpiła w to, że Regina i jej przyjaciele chcieliby ich obecności w Storybrooke, ale bóg zaproponował, że uwięzi herosów w krainie zmarłych i nie pozwoli im wrócić do świata żywych. Uważał, że nie ma innego sposobu, i kazał ukochanej wybierać między między nimi i Reginą. Przyklęknął na kolana i spytał Zelenę, czy jest gotowa szerzyć z nim chaos. Kobieta, wciąż niezdecydowana, nie przystała na jego propozycję, ale również nie odrzuciła jej. Dzięki magicznemu lusterkowi, Regina widziała całe spotkanie Zeleny i Hadesa i zakazała siostrze spotykać się z mężczyzną. Zelena wierzyła jednak, że w jej obecności ukochany może zmienić się na lepsze, lecz Regina kwestionowała jej zdanie. Razem z Corą próbowała podstępem zmusić Zelenę do wypicia eliksiru, dzięki któremu zapomniałaby o Hadesie, lecz ta odkryła ich podstęp. Po odzyskaniu utraconych wspomnień i wstąpieniu matki na Olimp, Regina w końcu dała Zelenie swoje błogosławieństwo, pozwalając jej udać się do ukochanego. W jadłodajni, Hades przygotowywał randkę przy świecach dla siebie i Zeleny. Za pomocą magii włączył szafę grającą i zaczął tańczyć do piosenki, czemu z zewnątrz przyglądała się Zelena. Zanim jednak kobieta zdołała wejść do środka, została porwana przez pana Golda i Piotrusia Pana. thumb|[[Zelena całuje Hadesa pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, dzięki czemu jego serce ponownie zaczyna bić.]] Po porwaniu Zeleny, pan Gold zostawił Hadesowi kartkę z prośbą o spotkanie z nim w restauracji w celu rozstrzygnięcia umowy dotyczącej dziecka. Po tym, jak bóg Podziemia znalazł list, udał się do bohaterów, prosząc o pomoc w uratowaniu Zeleny, a w zamian za to obiecał im wymazać ich imiona z nagrobków. Hades pokazał się w barze sam, a po chwili teleportowali się Piotruś Pan i pan Gold, razem z Zeleną jako ich zakładniczką. Aby ją uratować, mężczyzna porwał kontrakt, na mocy którego dziecko pana Golda miało trafić w jego ręce. Mimo że Hades spełnił żądanie Mrocznego, Piotruś Pan zamierzał wykorzystać serce Zeleny, aby wrócić z powrotem do żywych. Zanim jednak udało mu się to zrobić, został powstrzymany przez magię Emmy, która nieoczekiwanie wyszła z zaplecza. Po tym, jak Gold opuścił swojego ojca, Piotruś przyznał się do porażki, po czym teleportował się. Hades podbiegł do Zeleny i usunął jej bransolety blokujące magię. Kobieta była pod wrażeniem tego, że podarł umowę, aby ją ratować. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że zrobi dla niej wszystko. Kiedy pocałowali się pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, fala magii objęła całe Podziemie, a serce Hadesa ponownie zaczęło bić. Wedle umowy, mężczyzna usunął imiona bohaterów z nagrobków, a także powiedział im, że wkrótce, w miejscu upadłej wieży zegarowej, otworzy się portal do Storybrooke. Kiedy próba podziału serca między Emmą i Hakiem nie powiodła się, Hades ujawnił, że spowodowane jest to tym, iż dusza mężczyzny została oddzielona od jego ciała na zbyt długo. Ostrzegł ich także, że nawet jeśli podział serce zadziała, Hak wróci do rozkładającego się ciała. Bóg opowiedział ich legendę o dwóch osobach, Orfeuszu i Eurydyce, którym udało się uciec z Podziemia po tym, jak mężczyzna nakarmił kobietę ambrozją. Jako że zdobycie pokarmu bogów będzie wymagać osądu serca, Hades wyrwał je Emmie i wręczył je jej, po czym kobieta razem z Hakiem udała się po roślinę. Kiedy portal otworzył się, Hades zabrał do niego Zelenę i jej córkę, gdzie czekali na przybycie bohaterów. W tajemnicy przez kobietą, władca Podziemia wysłał Emmę i Haka na niemożliwą misję, gdyż sam zniszczył ambrozję dawno temu, a także otoczył bibliotekę magiczną barierą, aby uwięzić w niej bohaterów. Po naleganiach Hadesa, Zelena postanowiła zaufać bohaterom, że przybędą na czas, po czym razem z nim przeszła przez portal do Storybrooke. thumb|left|[[Zelena zabija Hadesa, przebijając go Kryształem Olimpu.]] Po przybyciu do Storybrooke, Hades i Zelena trafili na Trollowy Most. Bóg śmierci z radością odniósł się do tego, że znów może przebywać w świecie żywych z bijącym sercem. Kobieta cieszyła się z jego szczęścia, lecz po chwili wyraziła troskę o siostrę, nie wiedząc, czy jej i jej przyjaciołom udało się opuścić Podziemie. Zamierzała udać się do miasta, aby to sprawdzić, lecz Hades stwierdził, że woli trzymać się z dala od mieszkańców, gdyż może zostać wzięty za wroga. Kobieta powierzyła mu swoje dziecko i udała się do Storybrooke. Po chwili na moście zjawił się król Artur, który zbiegł z więzienia. Powiedział napotkanemu mężczyźnie, że został niesprawiedliwie uwięziony, a jego przeznaczeniem jest rządzić królestwem. Hades stwierdził, że spotkał go taki sam los, po czym za pomocą magii skręcił mu kark. Później Hades i Zelena spotkali się w ratuszu miejskim, na który kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie ochronne. Zelena opowiedziała mu o swojej kłótni z Reginą, która nadal podejrzewała go o bycie złym i zamierzała go powstrzymać. Kiedy obawiała się, że może go stracić, mężczyzna zasugerował, że muszą walczyć, by bronić się przed bohaterami. Jako że jego serce znów biło, bóg postanowił scalić Kryształ Olimpu. Uważał on, że dzięki niemu pokażą wszystkim, że się mylą, a sami będą mogli żyć tak, jak chcą. Zaproponował nawet przejęcie władzy w Storybrooke, choć zaskoczona Zelena przyznała, że zamierza żyć normalnie, mieszkając w domu z ogrodem, w którym bawiłaby się jej córka. Mężczyzna przystał na jej propozycję, ale ponownie upierał się przy tym, że muszą walczyć o przetrwanie. Po chwili do Hadesa zadzwonił pan Gold, proponując mu ochronę w zamian za kawałek kryształu, ale ten odrzucił jego ofertę. Po tym, jak kryształ został scalony, Zelena odkryła, że Emma próbuje przebić się przez zaklęcie ochronne i udała się, aby stawić jej czoła. Hades opuścił biuro, lecz po chwili wrócił, zastając w nim Reginę i Robina. Zamierzając zniszczyć kobietę, Hades zaatakował ją kryształem, ale Robin stanął w jej obronie, przyjmując atak na siebie. Gdy Zelena wróciła, Hades okłamał ją, że zabił mężczyznę, aby chronić ją przed nim. Po chwili Zelena spytała go o uwięzienie bohaterów w Podziemiu, na co mężczyzna przyznał się do tego czynu, nie chcąc pozwolić, aby musieli kogokolwiek krzywdzić. Jako że teraz oboje znaleźli się w niełasce bohaterów, Hades podkreślił, że jedynym sposobem, aby uratować siebie, jest użycie kryształu do stworzenia nowego królestwa. Zelena nie dbała o to, ale Hades przypomniał jej o ich wspólnej ideologii zemsty. Po chwili Reginie udało się wytrącić z dłoni mężczyzny kryształ, który podniosła Zelena. Hades próbował przekonać ją do zabicia siostry, lecz ta ostatecznie zabiła go, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej miłość do niego nie wystarczy, aby go zmienić. Po przebiciu olimpijskim kryształem, ciało Hadesa zamieniło się w popiół. Magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 6 Sezon 7 }} Ciekawostki * Hades oparty jest na postaci o tym samym imieniu z mitologii greckiej oraz filmu Herkules Disneya. * Jak sam twierdzi, Hades jest często mylony z demonem. Mówi też, że nie jest diabłem, mimo że ludzie go za niego uważają. * Hades lubi słuchać muzyki skrzypcowej, zwłaszcza autorstwa Niccolò Paganini. * Notatka castingowa opisuje go jako "tajemniczą, niebezpieczną i mściwą postać podobną do boga, znaną jako ' ', w skrócie 'DG'".http://tvline.com/2015/10/22/once-upon-a-time-the-devil-season-5-spoilers/ Został również przedstawiony jako "tajemnicza postać z mocami boga, która jest zawsze ubrana w idealnie dopasowany garnitur", ktoś, kto może "zasiać strach w ludziach, będąc dla nich przyjaznym" i "ostatnia osoba, z którą kiedykolwiek chciałbyś pójść na drinka".http://tvline.com/2015/11/03/once-upon-a-time-greg-germann-devil-season-5-cast-gentleman/ Przypisy }}en:Hades de:Hades es:Hades ru:Аид fr:Hadès it:Hades pt-br:Hades nl:Hades zh:Hades Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Olimpu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Zmarli